


Even A Warrior Isn't Immortal

by vigil_lupus (Paranoia17)



Series: The Adventures of Hana and Jem [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Female Friendship, Fighting, Healing, Monsters, Warrior - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, hero - Freeform, house-arrest, imaginary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia17/pseuds/vigil_lupus
Summary: Hana's a warrior. And Jem's a witch...of sorts. And they're best friends....Somehow.
Series: The Adventures of Hana and Jem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088564





	Even A Warrior Isn't Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> To my lovely friend, Hana.  
> Thanks for keeping the fun alive even in the saddest moments.

**HanaBanana:** I have a headache.  
Alsoooo I finished a book.  
It was so good😭😭😭  
I still need a while to recover from it 😭😭  
I am grieving

 ** JemmyJamming:  ** o h dear  
shall I come over with snow and syrup  
so we can have snowcones instead of ice cream as comfort food?   
coz ice cream is overrated  
or would you like something else?

**HanaBanana:** I want hot chocolate ):  
but u know its fine now, I'm done grieving haha

**JemmyJamming:** on my way

**HanaBanana:** plz send it through the screen

**JemmyJamming:** 🏃♀ 🏃♀ 🏃♀

**HanaBanana:** oh my ur running very fast  
don't trip

**JemmyJamming:** do u like marshmallows? 

**HanaBanana:** ooo yes i do

**JemmyJamming:** here

**HanaBanana:** oooooo yes I love that  
I'm coming over btw

~~~

It's a surprise when her phone rings. She picks it up nonetheless. It doesn't take long for the device to reach her ear, especially after she sees who's calling. 

"Hana?"

"Hi. I'm running a bit late. Sorry."

Completely ignoring the apology, she asks instead, "Why do you sound so out of breath?"

"I had to beat up some monsters on the way," Hana replies. Most people wouldn't even _think_ before calling Hana out on her lie. But Jem is not most people. And Hana did not lie.

"Oh, dear. I don't like those guys, but they're harmless."

"—hate when that happens."

"I know. You just have to make friends with them. It takes a few tries."

"I killed them."

Not listening, especially since the bubbling potion has most of her attention, Jem simply continues, "You just have to bribe them with syrup. You have some handy on you, don't you?"

"Alright, next time I'll make friends with them."

When the potion's stopped bubbling and Jem's mind drifts back to what Hana had said, she asks. _Just_ for confirmation. "Did you just say you killed them?" there is shock clear in her voice, even through the garbled version the phone sent to Hana.

"Uh...yes? " A bit of hesitation interlaced with a hint of worry.

There's silence from Jem's end.

"Are you mad that I killed your friends?"

"Well, they'll stop bothering me now," Jem replies back in a completely casual tone. If she was sad over the death of her friends, she got over it really quickly. "On a more serious note; are _you_ hurt?"

"...What?"

"Those monsters are so strong and so _big._ How _ever_ did you manage to kill them? You're awesome. A total hero!" Jem says, a smile on her face as she exaggerates the situation. Hey, her best friend needs some compliments, she's gonna deliver.

"Oh, that! I almost died!" Hana replies with equal dramaticism. 

"Aw, you poor thing." Jem coos, slipping the phone between her shoulder and ear as she pours the potion into a vial. "Come over. I'll heal you." 

"Okay. I'll be right there."

"The window's open." Jem calls, stoppering the vial and swirling around the sparkly purple potion inside.

"...why can you not function as a proper human?"

"Because I'm not one. Now hurry over."

"Coming, coming!"

And the call ends.

~~~

There's a loud knock on the front door, followed by an equally loud, "Yah! Let me in. Please!"

A snap of her fingers and the door opens with a slow creak, one Jem had thought she'd gotten rid of, but, apparently not. Hana steps inside the house with a sigh of relief as the warmth hits her. Outside is colder than she'd realized. Walking into the kitchen, she spots Jem rinsing her cauldron. 

"Hi."

"Hel—" Jem turns around at the very second, and seeing her best friends' face, pauses in her steps. 

Hana's face is decorated in cuts, no doubt from the sharp skin of those monsters. Some bruises too, judging by the slowly purpling wound on her face swelling on several areas of her face. And the blood dripping down the side of her face indicates a head injury. Hopefully, it's small and not one that requires Hana to become loopy. A full-body scan reveals a fracture in her left-hand ring finger. 

"You poor thing." Jem spurs into action, pulling her friend over to her beat down, yet absolutely comfortable couch. "Sit here. I'll have you healed up in a jiffy, don't you worry."

"We're together now. I'm happy." Hana says, but Jem's slipped in her zone and is, like usual, behind on the conversation.

"And then you can rest."

"Could you make me some tea too?" A blanket is wrapped around her, stretching from her feet to her torso. 

"Of course, of course. Anything for this brave warrior." Jem says, snapping her fingers to set the kettle on the stove. 

"Can I get a foot massage too?" Feeling bold, Hana asks for something she'd never usually ask for. But Jem seems to be in a nice mood.

"Yes, of course. Would you like strawberry tea?"

"Sure. I'd love that." 

And for the first time since she'd entered the house, Jem looks into her best friend's eyes. They're glowing, a sparkling brown. They've become her favourite version of her eyes, mainly because of the sparkle. But don't tell Hana that.

Jem offers a smile and receives one back, matching quality for quality.

It doesn't take long for Jem to realize that her friend is suffering and at the current moment, she's the only one able to heal her. It spurs her back into action and she rushes back to the kitchen to add strawberries to the kettle. And then she's zooming up the stairs, to her room, where she keeps her foot massager and most important potions. Grabbing a bottle of "...this...anddd...that...and one more....that one!" she rushes back down, the monstrous machine that is the foot massager floating behind her. 

Skipping the last two stairs, choosing to jump them instead, which, by the way, is a dangerous hazard, especially with glass vials in her hands, she stops at the nearest counter to the stove and drops off her fragile load. Then she leads the floating machine towards her resting friend only to find that Hana's closed her eyes and is most likely sleeping.

Small magic has Hana's feet lifting without incident and she slides the massager beneath them before pressing buttons to whir the machine on. 

"Battling monsters is tough, you know," Hana whispers, just as the kettle goes off, drowning out the harsh breathing that followed after. 

Another snap of her fingers and the stove is off, the kettle on a cooler one now. 

"I know. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." 

Patting her friend's knee, Jem stands up from her kneeled position and steps into the kitchen once again. She pours out the tea in a mug and mixes in the potions, adding a hint of strawberry essence to give a better scent and for the final touch, a strawberry sliced and slipped on the rim of the mug. 

Grabbing hold of the mug, she walks out of the kitchen with one last look to make sure all the stoves are shut off [she can't afford to have a fire like last time] and finds a seat beside her friend.

"Here's your tea." She calls out softly and watches Hana's body come to life, her hands coming up to grip the warm cup. 

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I still have to heal you. The tea will fix your head wound and fracture, but some light magic will heal those other bruises on your face." Jem says, waving her fingers in Hana's face. Sparks fly, nearly blinding Hana, but Jem's not that careless [you can find your way out if you thought she was] and some finger tracing on the cuts has the skin appearing back to normal.

"Am I healed?"

"You are. Now if you'd just drink the tea, you would be fully healed instead of just partially."

"Yes ma'am." Hana sips the tea and lets out a small sigh at the first taste. "That's so good."

"Keep drinking. Finish up. You have to finish before it gets cold."

"Alright, alright. Stop hovering."

"I am _not_ hovering."

"You're like an overbearing mom."

"I am most certainly _not._ " Jem's hands find their way to her hips and she glares at Hana. It doesn't take long for Hana to burst out giggling and Jem follows soon after. 

When the magic of laughter has slipped away, Jem smiles softly and snaps her fingers to summon a wet rag. Using it to wipe away the traces of blood on her friend's face, she counts Hana's breaths to make sure that she's alright. Yes, there was a broken rib too, but now it's been healed, so all's well that ends well. 

The mug sits in Hana's palm, empty and still smelling like strawberry. Jem pulls up the blankets, settling them snugly beneath Hana's neck. 

"Rest now, brave warrior. Even _you_ are not immortal."

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who might be wondering, this started because we were talking about the snowstorm that hit the city. And...this is the end product.


End file.
